Momo
by Corvin
Summary: Those who follow The New Family will want to read this. It is short, but it pertains to New Family and another new character. This contains KibaHinata, but it is not an actual fic.


1AN: **PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE NEW FAMILY! THIS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE TO YOU! PLESAE DON'T GET MAD THAT THIS IS NOT AN ACTUAL FIC! BUT IS FOR ANOTHER ONE THAT IS THE SEQUEL FOR ANOTHER FIC THAT IS MAINLY NEJI/GAARA. I REPEAT, WHILE THIS DOES HINT AT KIBA/HINATA IT IS NOT AN ACTUAL FIC!**

Ok, with that out of the way, this should be easier than the other one. Remember, things will make more sense if you read both of the character introductions before the actual sequel. So please, everyone, read both.

And also, this is more of a kind of drabble starring Hinata reminiscing...Yeah.

And please, be kind to Momo.

Begin

* * *

She was glad that her cousin could be happy, but that wasn't the only reason she had allowed him to leave the village without a fight. She knew that if little Kyo hadn't broken up the wedding and caused chaos, then someone else would have. That was what she liked to think. She had been scared, very scared of what could happen. She knew that Neji didn't blame her, but she still didn't want to think of what might have happened if they had gotten married.

While most thought of her as a blushing virgin, who had never even kissed anyone, that was not the truth. She was modest, and she was not one to sleep around, but she had been with Kiba, long before her father had even thought of her marriage to Neji. And even more into the truth, on the day of her wedding, her dress was done loosely, because five months prior, she began to carry Kiba's child.

Her father had been furious when he first found out, and everyone else was stunned that she was pregnant, though happy for her and for Kiba. Hiashi had insisted they marry, and he was not left unhappy after that. The Inuzuka were a strong clan, though not as good as a pure Hyuuga to him, he felt he could live with them. Kiba had been thrilled at receiving his blessing and had gone so far as to hug him. Hinata had stood in the background, giggling shyly at the scene of her father growling at her fiancé to get off of him.

They had gotten married when she was eight months pregnant, and a month later she had a brown haired, white eyed little girl, with a cherubic face and a cute giggle. Hinata had smiled, even though the birth had been a hard one, and she was tired and hurting, that crying face of her baby was the most beautiful thing in the world. Kiba had looked queasy, but managed to not pass out. He had insisted on birthing the child, even though the medical nins had assisted, and being the first to hold her.

He was ecstatic at the thought of having a child, though she knew that he had been hoping for a boy. He treated the baby like a treasure, beaming at everyone who approached to see her. He was a father, who was proud of his daughter and loved her unconditionally. He wished that her father could have been that for her. He wanted to name her Momo, because she had been born during the peach blossom festival.

The years passed smoothly enough, Kesuke made friends with her toddler daughter, Naruto and Sasuke would stop by with him and he always ran for her cradle, always holding some random toy or another. While they sat and talked they could hear laughter from the other room that made them smile. By the time Momo was five, she, ten year old Kesuke, and thirteen year old Botan had become good friends. Hinata was happy that her daughter was with other people who could help her grow with confidence and self esteem. It had always grieved her to think that maybe she would have to be alone and scared.

But no, that was not how it happened. Momo attended the academy, earning good marks and learning her justus well enough. She was not a genius, but she tried her hardest, and got extra training with Kiba and herself. She would be a good fighter, at least, thats what the families on both sides hoped.

Most of all it seemed, her favorite thing to do was go and meet Kesuke and Botan at a random restaurant, to just sit and eat for hours. Hinata knew that she liked it, because it made her feel grown up to go and be with older kids, even if they were still children themselves.

Hinata sighed and looked at her now ten year old daughter who was laying her head in her lap. They were resting after a picnic in the woods, Kiba had began to pack everything up, but Momo was taking a rest rather than helping as she usually did. Naruto was going to be Hokage soon, in a month and a half he was to have a official ceremony. She smiled, remembering back on old times when they were much younger, how he would boast constantly, vowing that he would one day, be the Hokage.

'Your dream is finally coming true, Naruto-kun...'

* * *

End

Short I know, but like I said, not an actual fic.

Now, if you haven't already read it, GO READ BOTAN! NOW!


End file.
